warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Das Gesetz der Krieger/14. Gesetz
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=13. Gesetz |Nachfolger=15. Gesetz}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 14. Gesetz aus dem Buch Das Gesetz der Krieger. Verweise Sicht *Moosherz Charaktere *Blattsee (nicht namentlich) *Rauchklaue *Lilienfell *Flinkfuß *Unbekannte/r WindClan-Krieger/in (nur der Leichnam) *Unbekannte/r WindClan-Krieger/in *Holzpelz *Silbergesicht *Unbekannte/r WindClan-Krieger/in (nur der Leichnam) *Knickschweif *Wachtelfeder *Kratzgesicht *Sprenkelpfote Erwähnte Charaktere *Unbekannter WindClan-Krieger *Unbekannte/r WindClan-Krieger/in *Unbekannte, lahme SchattenClan-Kätzin (im Deutschen zusätzlich noch als Kriegerin bezeichnet) *Unbekannter WindClan-Krieger Ereignisse Tod *Drei WindClan-Krieger *Sprenkelpfote Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *Blutiges Fell Sonstige Orte *Wald *SchattenClan-Lager *Ahnentor **Mondstein *Moor Tiere *Frosch *Eidechse *Kaninchen *Fuchs Heilmittel *Ringelblumenblätter *Spinnweben *Goldrute Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Infektion Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Gesetz der Krieger, Krähenfraß, WindClan, SchattenClan, Donnerweg, SternenClan, Monster, Große Versammlung, FlussClan, WolkenClan, DonnerClan *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Hauskätzchen, Streuner *Clanränge: Krieger, Heiler, Königin, Junges, Schüler, Zweiter Anführer, Anführer *Zeit: Monde, Blattleere, Sonnenaufgang, Viertelmond *Redewendung: "mäusehirnig", "Im Namen des SternenClans", "sie die Zungen geben" Wissenswertes *Seite 193: Rauchklaue ist in der deutschen Version fälschlicherweise gescheckt, statt gefleckt oder gesprenkelt (vgl. Seite 132 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 194: Der Satzrest "(...), her belly round with kits, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 133 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 194: Der Satz "Oh, StarClan, no!" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Oh/Ach SternenClan, nein/bitte nicht!") wurde im Deutschen mit "Ach SternenClan, muss denn das sein?!" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 133 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 195: Moosherz' Gedanken ("So viel Blut ...") sind im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 134 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 196: Der Satz "There's a battle to be fought." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Diese Schlacht muss gekämpft werden.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Diese Schlacht muss zu Ende geführt werden." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 135 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 196: Der Satzrest "(...) from a cut on his tail." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 135 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 196: Silbergesicht hat in der deutschen Version fälschlicherweise nur eine graue Zeichnung, statt eines Streifens im Gesicht (vgl. Seite 136 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 197: Der Satz "Silvermask curled his lip in triumph." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Silbergesicht kräuselte triumphierend die Lippe/n.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Silbergesicht verzog triumphierend das Maul." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 136 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 198: Der Satz "This has to stop!" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Das (hier) muss ein Ende finden!") wurde im Deutschen mit "Wir müssen dem ein Ende machen!" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 137 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 198: "Wir treffen uns bei Sonnenaufgang (...)" - Statt dem Wort bei müsste "nächsten" stehen, da im Original die Rede von next sunrise ist (vgl. Seite 137 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 199 und 203: Flinkfuß wird fälschlicherweise als Flink''pfote'' bezeichnet. *Seite 199: Der Satzrest "(...) at the same time." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 137 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 199: Wachtelfeder ist in der deutschen Version fälschlicherweise ein Kater statt einer Kätzin (vgl. Seite 138 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 199: "(...) färbte sich der Himmel allmählich rosa." - Statt rosa müsste es "violett" oder "lila" heißen, da im Original die Rede von the sky was tinged purple ist (vgl. Seite 138 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 199: "(...) und ein klarer Mond." - Vor dem Wort Mond müsste "halber" oder stattdessen "Halbmond" stehen, da im Original die Rede von a crisp half-moon ist (vgl. Seite 138 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 199: Der Satz "It's red!" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Er ist rot!") wurde im Deutschen mit "Seht euch das an!" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 138 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 200: Der Satzrest "(...) that shone in the cat's eyes." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), das in den Augen der Katzen leuchtete/scheinte.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), das die Katzen blendete." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 138 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 200: Der Satzrest "You can't stop them, you know." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Du kannst sie nicht aufhalten, weißt du.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Du kannst sie nicht aufhalten und das weißt du auch." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 139 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 201: Sprenkelpfote wird deutschen Version fälschlicherweise mit roten Flecken beschrieben, obwohl er in der Originalausgabe eigentlich rote Sprenkel oder Tupfen hat (vgl. Seite 139 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 201: Der Satz "You're not fighting!" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Du kämpfst (ja) gar nicht!") wurde im Deutschen mit "Du darfst nicht kämpfen!" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 139 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 201: Der Satz "It's every day." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Es/Dies ist jeder Tag.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Jetzt ist irgendein Tag." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt und zudem wurde die Betonung weggelassen (vgl. Seite 139 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 201: Der Satzrest "(...) like setting suns." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 140 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 202: Der Satzrest "(...) and kinking her tail right over her ears." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 140 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 203: Der Satzrest "(...) and starlight." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 141 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 203: Der Satzrest "(...) as ever." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 141 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 203: Der Satz "StarClan will honor all of you forever." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Der SternenClan wird euch alle für immer ehren.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Der SternenClan wird euch das nie vergessen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 141 von Code of the Clans) Quellen Kategorie:Verweise